etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Asisyer Kali
Background Born and raised in the elven capital of Calor by his mother Miriel, Asisyer lived a life on the streets. Since his mother was always working as a maid for one of the noble houses and his father, Kandul, was a soldier no one was around to watch Asisyer, so he would go out and "play" in the streets. His mother, not liking the choice of his friends, couldnt really enforce any kind of punishment since she was working constantly working to ensure they had a happy life. Asisyer spent most of his childhood learning how to effectivly steal food for his mother and him in addition to various items that could be sold on back alleys to raise additional money, as well as effectively avoid detection and getting caught. His friends held him in awe and praised the way he would move about the crowd and get away from people looking for him even if it meant climbing to the top of a house, but all Asisyer considered it to be was a fun challenge. By the time he was 80 Miriel died of a terrible sickness she kept to herself and since his father was stationed on the borderlands of the elven-human nations, due to the rising tension between races over the dissapearance of the gods, Kandul wasnt able to attend Miriels' funeral; something Asisyer never forgave him for. The next 20 years were spent off the grid for Asisyer working for nobles gaining info on their enemies at the same time robbing both parties blind to make somekind of a living. Due to his exceptional reputation he was sought out by the Council of mages, the ruling body of government for the elves, to join the ranks of the military for reconassaince on enemy behavior; making him one of the youngest elves to join the military. Over the next 50 years he was so adept and espionage that the head of the council of mages approached him and offered to make him an assassin for the military. These assassins answered to and only to the Council member they were assigned to and the Vestalaes(Summoner). Asisyer spent the next 20 years working under the Mestalaese(Mind Mage) eleminating political figures and high ranking officials. After building up a sizable reputation under the Mestalaese Asisyer was approached by his friend Attilus with a rather unique proposition. A group of elves suggested to the elven council that an organization of assassins that worked behind the scenes would yeild more results than one that had a government front. This organization would be supplied by the government but not have any interaction with them whatsoever, they chose where to go and who to take out and because there is more than nine people, victory would come so much quicker. Intrigue dby this offer Asisyer happily accepted and thus the Practical Ones were created. Over the years the success of the Practical Ones was astonishing taking out more people than in the long years of the war itself. A few yeats after the formation of the Practical Ones, rumors that the war was quickly drawing to a close were quickly spreading through the elven nation; due to no small part to the favor of the gods and the rumored "Hands of Death" that began appearing in growing numbers through out the city, when word of a traitor reached the Councils ears. Charged with tracking down an elf spy hiding and working for the Khin nation, Attilus and Asisyer set out to find this spy and bring him to swift justice. As they were aproaching the Elf-Khin border they saw 3 Khin soldiers poking through some bushes. Unfortunately for them it wasnt their lucky day for a couple of reasons 1: they were looking in elf bushes and, 2: they were in the way. Upon citing some wisdom on the lesser races they made short work of them when suddenly out of nowhere Attilus's head exploded. Standing on top of his body was a cloaked elf with a lance in his hands. Infuriated Asisyer jumped at the man when a thundering room and a blinding light took the world. Physical Description Asisyer is of average height and weight for an elf with a lithe and muscular body. He has silver-white hair down to the middle of his back with golden highlights, that when catch the light dances in it and seems as if a golden fire plays about it, which raises half way up his hair. His piercing red eyes dart about occasionally as if expecting someone to come out of nowhere at any time, but otherwise seem to stare into the soul. Abilities One of the best assassins of his time Asisyer is more than skilled in the arts of sneaking and staying hidden as well as parkour. Is skilled in the use of daggers; watching him fight is like watching a praying mantis strike over and over. Upon founding the Practical Ones, developed a new way to conceal daggers and can carry a ridiculous amount of throwing daggers with such skill that they are not able to be found by anyone even through a strip search. Category:Characters Category:Scorched Earth Campaign Category:Scorched Earth Campaign Characters Category:Elven Characters Category:Loroth Characters